Pails are often used to ship and sell products to consumers. The pails include a base and a side wall extending upwardly from a periphery of the base. At an open end of the pail, a lip may be formed for retaining a lid thereon. Further, the pail may include one or more reinforcing rings protruding outwardly from the side of the side wall.
Many pails include lids that snap down over a lip at the open end of the pail. The lids may include a tear away portion around the periphery of the lid. The tear away portion prevents the lid from being removed until the tear away portion is torn away from the rest of the lid. The latch portions permit the lid to be removably re-secured to the pail.